


Fine Threads

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [21]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mini ficlets written as part of a shuffle challenge. Strong Peter/Gwen hints.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirens in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sound that always sends always sends a shiver down her spine.
> 
>  **Characters:** Gwen Stacey  
>  **Timeframe:** Just prior to the movies end  
>  **Musical Theme:** A Lonely Decision – Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack

Gwen cannot remember a time when she wasn't listening for sirens.

As a small child, she remembers clinging to her worried mother, unsure as to the reason her breath is catching in her throat. But there's sirens echoing in the night, and the tension doesn't ease until daddy comes home and embraces them both.

The years pass and learns why her father rushes off at a phone call, or the sound of sirens waiting to take him away to work. Gwen worries with her mother, keeps her brothers distracted while they wait.

When George Stacey is made captain, the nights of worrying decrease in frequency, but they all still know the possibility of George being called out are still there.

That there's the chance he won't come back from such a call is never said. It doesn't have to be.

Then the day comes that he doesn't come back.

Gwen Stacey buries her father today. And through the grief and tears, the thought crosses her mind that her family won't have to listen for those telltale sirens anymore.

But she knows she still will.

She can guess why Peter is not here. Knows her father well enough that he wanted Peter to stay away from her, to keep her safe.

Gwen isn't sure who she's madder at, Peter or her father, for this high-handed attempt to run her life. Though it's easier to be mad with Peter at the moment of course.

But even with her feelings towards Peter a confusing mess behind the grief she's feeling, she can't help but worry about him.

The sirens in the night now cause her to worry about someone else, and she doubts she'll ever be free of the awareness.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't help but feel that this is his fault.
> 
>  **Characters:** Peter Parker  
>  **Timeframe:** George Stacey's funeral  
>  **Theme:** Two Funerals – Battlestar Galactica Season 1 soundtrack

The weather for the funeral of Captain George Stacey is as miserable as the people gathered to bury him.

Peter can see Mrs Stacey barely holding herself together as her husband is given a rifle salute. How long had she dreaded such a day coming to pass?

Gwen is standing beside her, the two boys either side of the two women. Peter would love nothing more than to be with her at the moment, support her, let her know that he still _cares_.

But dammit, he'd  _promised_.

He hadn't wanted to make that promise. But he knew there was a truth behind the Captain's words, much as he hates it. But more to the point, how could he possibly refuse someone who had just stood beside him in this fight, a true hero. You can't just refuse a hero like Captain Stacey.

Peter wanted to be down there. Technically, it wouldn't be breaking the promise. He would have to go near Gwen. But she would seek him out.

And he was afraid of her reaction.

The last time he'd talked to her face to face was the day of the attack, at school. Everything had changed since then. Hell, it wouldn't be too hard for her to blame him for her father's death (like he was—he'd left the Captain alone with the Lizard, maybe they'd been another way that they didn't think of...).

So Peter had lurked on the outside of the church, soaked to the bone as he payed his private respects to Captain Stacey, both as Peter Parker and Spiderman.

And he couldn't help feel that he deserved to feel this uncomfortable.


End file.
